scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kyasae-san
(Lucario621)Are you the administrator for the Scratch Wikia? (sanda427) No, I clicked the link because I wish to help make a cover. ^^ I'd like to become administrator for this wiki. I don't see much being done, and I'd like to clean out what shouldn't be here, and what should. And of course I'm lucario621 Pages to Delete One of the things I wish to do as admin, is to clean up this wiki. My goal is to remove pages, so there are no articles that are: *Telling about Projects *Telling about Users (Only user pages are allowed) *Spam *Not-helpful I mean, remember - this is a wiki to help scratchers - not to tell about everybody's anime series, and projects, and what's 'new'. I might contain some history, but that's that. So right now I'm going to work on a list, along with reasons.... tell me what you think: Advanced scripts - Although it may seem nice... I think it should be organized in a different way.... Aku no Musume - As well made as this page is compared to the others - it's still a page about a project/series Alien99 - It's a page about a scratcher. Almost Perfect Mega Man Engine - It's a page about a project. Berryfeather - It's a page about a scratcher Bing! - It's about a project/series, and it's not really useful, and I'd consider it spam Block - I dont really think we need this re-direct Bluestribute-Coming Back Or Not? - It's a page about a scratcher Boltsoft - It's a page about a project Bounce Bounce - It's a page about a project. Cheddargirl - It's a page about a scratcher Davsoft - It's a page about a project Do you need a project fixed? - It's not really the purpose of a wiki... FM (DWN Ω) - It's not exactly scratch related Filo5 - It's a page about a scratcher FiremariomkiZX - It's a page about a scratcher Glass Feathers - It's a page about a project/series. Hemmy - It's not directly related to scratch, really. Heroine Lisa - It's not directly related to scratch. Hirandomperson - It's a page about a scratcher Legend of Zelda RPG - It's a page about a project. List of games in Scratch - It's a page about projects. Main Page - I don't really think we need this re-direct My Sister Ayame - It's a page about a project/series/character. Ninja Age Series - It's a page about a project/series. Operationturnaround - It's a page about a scratcher, and it's not really important Planet Defender - It's a page about a project. ScratchDude101 - I don't really think we need this redirect. ScratchText - It's a page about a project/series/collaboration. Scratch 1.3 Glitch Blocks - Although it may be useful, it's still outdated - I would keep it if it had lots of information, but because it's outdated AND information-less, It should be deleted. Scratch Awards - It's not really completely helpful/scratch related. Scratch Workers - It's a page about a project/series. SnyffChat - It's a page about a project Solarbuddy - It's a page about a user Some games! - I don't really think we need this redirect. Stickman Animator - It's a page about a project. Talk About SSBB - It's not scratch related Terminator68 - It's a page about a user. The Ape - It's a page about a project. The Last Day of School - As well made as this page is compared to the others - it's still a page about a project The Lost Sniper Joes - It's a page about a project. The adventures of johnny - It's a page about a project. Veteran - It's a page about a project. WILD RE - It's a page that's not exactly completely scratch related. Warriors RPG - It's not really needed, and not informational as in, helpful for newcomers. Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of Apophis - It's a page about a project. OK, now if everybody could take time to look at each page, and decide if you agree with me or not. Or if you want other pages to be deleted too. Speak now before Sunday Evening, then these pages will be deleted. Regarding what is to be removed and what is to stay I think Advanced scripts can stay, it can just be improved. Maybe it can be renamed to "advanced scrolling" script or something of that nature. :)Fieryblackrose 17:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. That was generally one of my borderline choices... I mean even if I change it, rename it, or spread it apart, it's still nice to have those resources. Lucario621 17:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Adavnced scripts needs to be broken up into individual pages dedicated to each script. Also, aviod using words like advanced or complex since it doesn't help explain anything and by normal programming standards the "advanced" scratch scripts are extremely simple. ~archmage That's generally what I'm thinking too. Having 1 page for it all doesn't really make sense. Also instead of doing "~archmage", just type in 4~s, and it creates the signature, like this Lucario621 02:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin Job Hey! I have a lot of Wikia-Admin experience and I could really help: *I could adjust the "Template" list box *I could help with the Front Page *I'll be on every day! *Also, I can work with media... What exact experience do you have? Can you post a link to a wiki in which you've made a lot of contributions? Thanks, Lucario621 18:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) http://bucketcrew.wikia.com has nearly all the script-y stuff made by me I'm just wondering, what is "Bucket crew"? Lucario621 20:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Basically, you create your own characters, worlds and anything else you can think of, and then get it to interact with others' creations :D -'All hail Oramis!' 22:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Is it like an RPG on the wiki? Or is it a flash game? Or what? I would like to know. Lucario621 00:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) It's just a Wiki-Based RPG, but it reaches into comics, and Scratch games. All hail Oramis! 16:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC)